fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Evacuate the Town
Now that Mizore and Infinie joined the guild and started to live with Umi the trio have become inseparable. It was a great day for the trio as they were relaxing at the guild until Mizore loudly said she's bored. "Well then lets see if there is a job we can do," Umi proclaimed as she walked over to the job board. "Well lets see what we've got here...." Umi thought as shes looking at the board. "They've never done a job before... so lets do something easy... ah ha this one will do just fine!" she thought as she grabbed the flier and turned to face the bored duo. "We're going to take this job," Umi explained as she gave the paper to Mizore. "Evacuating a town? Why this one?" the duo questioned after reading the title of the job. "Since its your guys first job I thought it would be best to do something easy." Umi explained to the curious duo. "Okay lets go!" the duo yelled as they headed for the door. "Wait! We still need to tell Samarra and did you two even fully read the job?" Umi explained. "Maybe...' the duo said quietly. "Well while I tell Samarra you two read the job, okay," Umi told them then left to Samarra's office. Moments pasted and Umi came back to the duo. "Okay you two ready to go?" she questioned them even though she already knew what the answer. "Yes! Lets go already," they claimed as they started to walk towards to door. Umi giggled at their excitement. "Okay lets head off to Gallowstown... do you two want to fly there?" Umi questioned as the stood outside of the guild. "Yes please!" they both yelled as Infinie pulled out her wings and grabbed a hold of Mizore. "Okay, Ice-Make: Wings," Umi chanted and ice wings appear on her back. Okay lets go," Umi claimed as she lifted off into the air with the duo not to far behind on there way to Gallowstown. About 45 minutes later.. After landing the trio walked into town and found the mayor. "Are you from Koma Inu," Mayor Anton asked the trio. "Yes we are and we are here to help evacuate," Umi explained to Mayor Anton. "Okay that is perfect I have already notified the town everyone s collecting nessities all they need is to be told where to go," Mayor Anton explained to the trio. "Okay is there some where everyone can go to?" Umi questioned. "Of course here is a map it shows where each division of the town goes, thank you so much for help us," Mayor Anton explained handing the map to Umi. "Its our pleasure, okay Mizore and Infinie I want you two in the sky to make sure that things are alright," Umi explained. "What are you gonna do?" Infine questioned. "I'm going to guide everyone to their spots," Umi explained with a smile. "But there are three districts, you can't be at three place in one time." Mizore said with confusion in her voice. "Who says I'm alone?" Umi questioned with a smile. The duo looked at each other then heard Umi chant "Ice-Make: Clones," then they saw two more Umis appear. "Ooh I see now," Mizore claimed as Umi showed what her clones, with numbers one and two on their shirts, what to do. "Okay everyone split up and follow the plan, got it?" Umi questioned her "team." "Got it," everyone claimed and headed off. (Mizore's POV) Infinie and I were just flying around checking to see if there could be anybody needing help. We watched as the Umis were moving all the towns people to where they did to go. "At this rate everyone will be evacuated in about 40 minutes," Infinie claimed watching people heading to section 3. "Mhm," I agreed with Infinie but then I heard something boom and I looked to my right and saw giant black clouds heading our way. "Oh no this can't be good, Infinie we need to tell Umi and fast because it looks like it'll be here in 15 minutes!" I proclaimed as Infinie flew us to section one where to real Umi was working. "Umi, hey Umi where are you?" we screamed loudly in hopes she would hear us. "You guys why are you here?" Umi questioned us as we found her. "The stormed is 10 minutes away from here!" we proclaimed loudly. "Seriously? How many more people do we need to move?" she questioned us. "Not too many in section two but there is still a lot for section one and three," I quickly explained then another boom was heard but this time much louder. "Okay go tell the Umi is section two when shes done to go help Umi in section three, Ice-Make: Clone," I watched her make another clone of herself. "Wow you must really love yourself," I heard Infinie claim try to hold back her snickering. "Very funny Infinie now the two of you go we don't have much time," Umi claimed with a smile as her and her clone left and got more people to move. "Right lets go Infinie," I proclaimed. "Right," I heard Infinie say as she activated her Aera magic and flew us to section two where everyone was in their spot. "Umi number two the real Umi said for you to go help Umi in section three because the storm is coming faster than expected," I quickly explained. "Understood," cloned Umi said as she made wings and headed off to Umi clone three. "Okay Infinie lets get to the sky and see what the storm looks like now," I proclaimed. We got into the air and saw the storm was no doubt gonna happen any moment. I looked around and saw section one and two fully done but three only had a few more people then it would be fully done. "Okay lets quickly look around town make sure everyone is out," I explained to Infinie. Soon after I said that she flew us through out the whole town and was completely empty. "Okay lets head to Umi," I said to Infinie. After a few moments we were in section one with Umi and all of her clones. (Umi's POV) I was melting my clones when I saw Mizore and Infinie come up to me. "Is the town fully cleared?" I asked them and they replied with a simple nod. "Okay lets go tell Mayor Anton that everyone is safe," I explained to them. We walked around for awhile until we finally found him talking to a few towns people. "Mayor Anton everyone is safe and in their sections," I explained to him. "That is perfect thank you so much you guys, it would have took much longer and being that the storm came earlier.. I am grateful," Mayor Anton claimed. "It was our pleasure sir," I explained with a giant smile. "Well here is your guys reward you each deserve it," Mayor Anton claimed handing me the jewels. "Thank you very much," the three of us claimed and bowed. "Please have a safe trip home," Mayor Anton said biding us fair well. "We will sir," I claimed. "Well I'm ready to go home," I heard Mizore claim. "Okay lets go then," I said and made my wings. "Yay! Can't wait to tell everyone about the job," Mizore claimed as Infinie grabbed a hold of her and we took off into the opposite direction of the storm to the guild with smiles on our faces.